Say it
by Rayne-Trinity
Summary: Its been a year since Crematoria. Riddick and Kyra have remained together, each with their own secret. Rated M due to language and sexual content.


Kyra's POV

_You know its not the easiest thing in the world- living with the man you would gladly give your heart to on a silver platter. Riddick, always Riddick. How could it ever be anyone else? He understands me, more than I get myself sometimes. He's my mentor, my trainer, the asshole that keeps me in check, but more than anything…. I love him…and he must never know. See the bad thing about Riddick…. well people don't really see the good in him, but I do, so the only bad thing __**I**__ seem to see is that- he hates love. He hates the weakness that love brings. Thus why I know he could never love me, and would never allow me to love him._

" Jack hurry your ass up- we have to make the drop," Riddick yelled from the galley where he was finishing up a beer. Its been about a year since he dragged me off Crematoria, the slum of a prison I never thought I'd escape from…lets just say its been slow going. I know he's always had a soft spot for me…which is the only reason I'm alive today, but damn could he be a prick.

"My name is Kyra, Riddick- Jack has been dead a very long fucking time. She couldn't cut it, just like you said." I retorted, just as I finished lacing my boot. I know that last comment stung. I hated doing that to him, and immediately regretted it…but he had done a lot to hurt me.

I walked toward the back of the ship, pulled my jacket on and followed Richard B. Riddick- convicted killer, sociopath, and man I can only have in my dreams out into the dark.

Riddick's POV

'_**She couldn't cut it, just like you said' **__Fuck Kyra you sure know how to hurt a guy. I know your not Jack, fuck do I know that, but damn do I wish you were still her. A year since Crematoria, I cant believe how much she really isn't Jack anymore. I want to say that I hate who she is now- but I cant. What I can admit, however much I don't want to, is that it scares the shit outa me. She's right; Jack is dead…Jack, the girl who needed my protection, who idolized everything about me…_

_Now what's left is Kyra- she's so much like me now. She's definitely not a little girl anymore, I know that. Fuck its hard not to notice. I'm a man…and she is all grown up now. Kyra, she means everything to me. Fuck I told myself I would never let this happen. I would never let anyone hold power over me. But shit, she has me good. I'd die to protect her…almost have before. I want her to know how I feel…but who could ever love an animal…a cold, heartless animal._

I hear her shift behind me- I know she hates this part. Being in the dark, even if she knows I'm right here. I know she can't see shit all…and that's the worst. Not being able to protect yourself. I pull my goggles up and let them rest on the top of my head. "Kyra," I turn to face her, the lights on the outside of the ship allowing just enough light for her to see the silver shine of my eyes in the darkness. Without hesitation she moves toward me " Listen, this is gunna be easy- in and out- get this guy the drive and get back to the ship. I know its dark as fuck, but I wont let anything happen to you okay?" She looked at me in shock, I was a little taken aback by the sudden emotion on her face, that's one thing about her turning into me that I didn't like…she was so damn hard to read sometimes. No…there's that look again…that look that I used to get from Jack. That " I know you have a heart somewhere deep inside all that ice" look. I turned away from her then. I couldn't keep looking at her when she's was like that.

Kyra's POV

_Fuck its late- good to be back on the ship…_"Riddick! Want a beer!?" I called from the galley, grabbing one for myself and another for him, not bothering to wait for an answer. I walked toward his room, only to be stopped dead by the sexiest thing in existence.

I watched, the muscles in Riddicks back ripple as he pulled his tight black tank over his head, throwing it toward the laundry pile. _Oh god, please kill me now. Fuck do I want him. No correction, I need him. I need to feel those arms wrapped tight around me, I need that strong chest pressed to mine. _My heart started beating faster as I tried to control the images flashing through my mind.

Riddicks POV

I heard the spike in her heart rate right after I heard her at my door. _I don't think I've every heard it beating so fast._ _Something must be wrong. _I spun quickly to face her standing in my doorway, beer in one hand, the other balled into a tight fist. She was starring at me, with a glazed far away look in her eyes… "Kyra?" I meant to say it softly, hoping to bring her out of whatever state she'd fallen into, but my voice came out in a raspy whisper, unlike anything Id heard before. She breathed in sharply and I watched as the beer bottle slipped from her grasp on its way toward the floor.

Out of simply reflex, I was across the room grabbing the beer bottle. Unfortunately my little action resulted in me being almost flush with Kyra's body. _Shit, to close- way to close. _The animal within me threatened to break free when Kyra's body quivered at the fact of my sudden nearness. It took everything in me to shut the beast back inside its box and keep myself from taking her right there. I went to step back, but the sudden feel of her hand on my bare chest stopped my very breath. Her small hand rested right over the place my heart should be, burning my skin in a way I'd never felt before.

Kyra's POV

_Why am I touching him- oh god not good. Must leave now or I'll do something else to fucking give myself away. FUCK. _I quickly pulled my hand away from his chest, and averted my eyes from his face; I turned to leave but was stopped by his voice.

"Door close, lights 60 percent dim" His baritone voice clearly sounded and the room obeyed his request. Before I knew what had happened his door was closed and it was practically dark. "Rid..." I was cut off by his voice right beside my right ear, and one of his strong hands being placed on my left hip. " Kyra, look at me, please" His voice was a husky whisper, that sent chills down my spin and out to my fingertips. I slowly turned to face him, choking on a gasp as his hand slid across my stomach coming to rest on now my right hip. I was almost flush with his body again, so I could see him slightly better. I felt his grip tighten on my hip as I tilted my head back to look at him. Slowly bringing my hands up to his face I grasped the black welding goggles he wore to protect his eyes and slid them off his face, tossing them on the table beside the door.

_I'm the only one he lets do that…god your eyes are so beautiful…I wish you'd let me see them more. Why is he looking at me like that? Fuck Riddick, why are you looking at me like I'm your reason for breathing? Please don't do this. _He must have seen the shift in my expression, something like disgust must have crossed my face, because he released his hold on me and reached for his goggles.

Riddicks POV

Disgust, I know…I'm disgusting. I'm an animal. I have no soul. No humanity. You know that don't you Kyra…but what you don't know is that you're the only thing giving me my feeling back. I hate you for it, don't you know, I hate that you do this to me I hate myself for letting it happen.

I went to slide the goggles over my head again but instead dropped them when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I held my breath as Kyra's hands slipped up my stomach towards my stone chest. " Please Riddick, don't hide your eyes from me, they're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." _Beautiful? Did she just call my eyes…beautiful? What's happening here…fuck, I need to clear my head._ Sadly that thought went out the window less then a second later when Kyra leaned up and kissed the space between my shoulder blades.

I spun and slammed her up against the wall. I literally heard the air leave her lungs at the impact. _Ugh fuck, Riddick control yourself! Cant, stop, can't let her go. Can't ever let her go. Mine! My Kyra. No one else can fucking have her she is mine! _" Riddick!" She gasped out while trying to breathe. My head snapped up to meet her gaze, but instead of finding fear in her eyes…I found something like, lust? _What is going on here? I need to let Kyra go before I do something to really hurt her._ I realized then that when I had slammed her up against the wall, I had lifted her up off the ground, causing her to wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. " Riddick." _There it is, her voice again, fuck the way she says my name. _The Furyan in me ragged. _I NEED to hear it again. _I pulled back from the wall, and before I realized what I was doing, Id slammed her back into it again. She gasped and I growled in her ear " Say it"

Kyras POV

Yes! Please god don't let this be a dream, and if it is let me stay here forever. Do it again Riddick, hurt me again, I'm begging you.

" Say it" He growled in my ear, and it sent a shockwave through my system making heat pool between my legs. " Riddick" I purred back and bit down on his smooth neck. He made the most animalistic noise I have ever heard and weaved his hand through my hair, pulling my head back to face him.

" Do you want this? Tell me now or else I wont be able to stop." A look like remorse passed through his eyes before they were back to being the hungry silver pools that took my breath away.

_This is happening; Fuck this is really going to happen. _" Please, Riddick please, I need you."

Riddicks POV

'_Please, Riddick please, I need you.' Fuck Kyra I need you, I need you more that you'll ever know. _" Just let go, let it out, I can take it." Those words, falling from those lips were my undoing. The beast inside me ripped free and was ready to take what it wanted. A part of me was scared that she would hate this side of me, the side that I'd kept hidden from her for so long, but as I pulled her away from the wall and basically threw her on the bed, her eyes told me that it was a different story. _You're in for it baby, this Furyan is taking what is his and nothing is going to stop him. _I lowered myself to hover over Kyras body, her green eyes were glowing brighter than Id ever seen them before. Suddenly the need to kiss her was overwhelming; I leaned down and captured her lips with my own. Her hands flew up and wrapped themselves around my neck, trying to pull her body against mine. I balanced my weight on my elbows to keep from crushing her.

_More need more. I have to have all of her. _I grasped the hem of her shirt with one hand as she lifted her body to allow me to rid her of the frustrating piece of material. Looking down, I smirked as I watched her fingers make quick work of my belt and cargo pants. Doing the same to her, I wrapped one arm around her hips, pulling her up and practically ripping her pants off leaving her in only her black bra and boy shorts. _Fuck Kyra, your more beautiful than I could have ever thought. Why do you hide your body like that? _I felt my length harden even more as she shifted her weight, reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, throwing it god knows where along with the rest of our clothing. " Don't want you ripping that off me too" Her lustful whisper filled my ears.

Kyra's POV

_Ugh, Furyan, so good. Riddick, so good. Even better than I thought he would be. _I gasped as he made a trail from my jaw line to my hipbone biting and sucking the whole way down._ More Riddick, I need more, I need all of you._ I ran my nails roughly down his back, sure that I left marks to be seen tomorrow. Putting his face between my hands I pulled him up to kiss him again. Both of us losing ourselves to the other.

" Riddick, now. Need you now" My voice came out in a coarse whisper, allowing a moan to slip past my lips as he ran his strong, rough hands down my sides. He met my gaze, looking slightly over me, his need pressing against my inner thigh; I knew this must be killing him too. I leant up and kissed square under his jaw, working my way behind his ear then down to his collarbone; while my hands scratched up and down his ribs. Riddick quivered above me and pressed himself even more firmly against my leg, allowing his chest to fall slightly, putting some of his weight on top of me. I couldn't wait anymore, I needed him more than I needed anything ever. My green eyes met his silver ones just as he tore the last bit of cloth from my body.

Riddick's POV

You'll be the death of my Kyra. I'm shaking from her touch. Alright enough of this, I have to make her mine. I disposed of the last restriction and met her gaze. Her face was completely open; I could read her like a book. The intensity of the emotions I saw in her eyes almost made me stop, but I knew it was no good. The animal had been unleashed, and it must be sated before it would go quietly again. With one hand I brushed the hair from her face, with the other I lifted her hips toward mine. Positioning myself at her entrance, I gave no warning as I thrust deeply inside of her, completely filling her body with my own need. She cried out, arching off the bed, hair falling back behind her. Before she could recover I had pulled out and slammed inside her warm depths again. FUCK so good, so good Kyra. Almost too much, fuck your perfect.

I moaned aloud and bit her chest again as I drove into her repeatedly. Her fingers were digging into my shoulders, leaving crescent shaped wounds. Her hips met mine with equal force, hard enough I'm sure to bruise. Moans falling from her mouth as I relentlessly pounded into her. _So close ugh fuck so close Kyra._

Kyra`s POV

" Riddick! Ugh fuck don't stop," I cried out, gripping him tighter against me as he pressed kisses against my neck. Riddick growled above me, I could tell he was close, the tension in his shoulders had increased, sweat glistened all over his body and his eyes shone with such an intensity it almost drove me over the edge. I was close, so very close, I was trying to keep it together I wanted to finish with him.

" I want to hear you." He growled out emphasizing with a particularly hard thrust. I cried out and arched off his bed.

"Hear what?" I teased from underneath him. Pulling out he snapped his hips forward hitting the perfect spot inside of me, causing so much pleasure it was almost pain." Don't play with me Kyra. Say it. I want to hear you fucking say it." He threatened fingers tightening on my hip hard enough to bruise. I decided to give him what he wants.

" Ugh Riddick, please don't stop, yes Riddick, so good. I need to feel you inside me." I shouted and moaned again as he angled his thrust accordingly. " Who do you belong to Kyra? Tell me who." The look in his eyes was beyond anything I had ever seen before. He was pure animal now, pure Furyan. And I fucking liked it. He drove into me harder.

`"Fuck Riddick. I'm yours; I'm fucking all yours, for as long as you want me. Always yours."

Riddicks POV

I felt it coil inside me, just ready to release. Her words drove me over. The pure truth to them. Looking down at her, knowing that everything she said was exactly what she meant. I angled one thrust perfectly and just as I reached my limit I felt her tighten around me crying out my name in a way I will never be able to forget, she grabbed my shoulders and I pulled her to my body as she shook. My hips never stopped moving as I released deep inside her awaiting body, until finally I was finished, falling down beside her and gathering her up close to me.

She was still shaking so I held her as close as possible, enjoying my time with her. " Riddick? I…I have to tell you something" Her small voice was surprisingly fragile and as I looked down at her, seeing the frightened look on her face I was suddenly terrified that I had scared her. _Fuck no…I scared her, I hurt her, something is wrong! _I met her eyes again, and was almost relieved to see the concern in them. Slowly, she brought her left hand up and laid it against my cheek. Using her thumb she traced a path under my right eye and around toward my forehead. " You know…. I've always loved your eyes Riddick…. always." I smiled at her, at the sheer fact that she was trying to make me feel better. " But, you already know that don't you…I have to tell you something else." She drew in a deep breath, and looked like she was going to be sick for a moment.

I turned slightly pulling her body flush with mine. Her left hand still on my cheek, her right once more placed over my heart. " I know your going to hate me, but I cant hide it anymore- Richard B. Riddick; I'm in love with you." She spoke all these words looking straight into my eyes, and immediately looked down at my chest when she had finished.

_Kyra…loves…me…fuck. No, she cannot love me, it isn't allowed. Love is for the fucking weak. Not for me._ I stopped my mind and realized what I was doing. _Why am I guarding myself…she just told me she loves me, the one person in the world that I love loves me back. Even though, I'm a cold, heartless, monster._ When I looked back down at Kyra to reply, I noticed that she had dropped her hand and was carefully removing herself from my arms. I smelt salt and realized with a start that she was crying. _Kyra, my Kyra, crying? Why is she crying_?_ She doesn't cry, it doesn't happen. Wait. I faltered I said nothing back. Fuck what must she thin? _I made to grab her arm and pull her back down, but she ripped her arm out of my grasp, even though I know it hurt her, and she stood up searching for her clothes.

Kyras POV

How can you be surprised Kyra? I mean Riddick…love…you cannot put those two things in the same sentence. How could he love you? He loves nothing. Just get up and get out.

" I'm sorry I said anything Riddick. I should have left it at what it was." I whispered. " What was it Kyra? Hmm, tell me what it was."

_Great now he's taunting me again. Just like he always does. I told you he didn't have a heart, didn't I. _" It was a good fuck. That's all Riddick. It meant nothing" I grabbed my things and made my way toward the door.

The next noise I heard, actually scared me. Scared me like nothing else. Riddick screaming. Not a growl, not a yell, a full on scream emitted from his chest causing me to shrink back a bit in shock.

"IT MEANT NOTHING! Do not fucking give me that Kyra. It sure as fuck didn't mean nothing to me!" Id never seen him this mad before. I really didn't know what to do. I was expecting the usual grunt or nod in return, not this. Definitely not fucking this. I took another step back as he advanced on me. Pinning me between his rock hard chest and the wall behind me he ragged. Punching the wall beside my head he brought his eyes level to mine. " Tell me the truth Kyra. Do you, fucking love me."? _What is he doing, what is he playing at. Is he getting a kick out of doing this to me? Well fuck it. I don't even care anymore. _"Yes." I whispered.

" Good because I fucking love you too" Those were the words I heard before his mouth was on mine kissing me with more passion than I knew existed. " How long Riddick?" I asked, leaning my head against his while he still had me trapped. "Too fucking long kid. Now are you going to come to bed or am I going to have to kick your ass to get you there." He smirked looking at me again. Richard B. Riddick- convicted killer, sociopath, heartless Furyan; and he's all mine.


End file.
